Power Spheres
'Power Spheres''' (Sfera Kuasa/Power Sphera) are robots that contain powers and protectors of the galaxy. History When Planet Ata Ta Tiga was invaded by evil aliens, the Kubulus created the Floating Island out of their enemies' sight. In that island, the Kubulus created Klamkabot, the first generation of Power Spheres. The evil aliens tried to destroy it but failed. Klamkabot defeated them and a new era of peace emerged from Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Since then, the Power Spheres began to live with the Kubulus and they created more generations of Power Spheres. However, with the abilities of Power Spheres, the Kubulus became power-hungry. They reprogramed some Power Spheres into ruthless, mindless robot destroyers. With these robot destroyers, the Kubulus conquered many planets across the galaxy and formed a new empire. Klamkabot did not accept the evil ways of Kubulus because Power Spheres were supposed to be protectors of the galaxy. He and other Power Spheres proceeded to attack them, but the Kubulus were well-prepared for their rebellion. They managed to destroy many of the Power Spheres who rebelled them. In order to save the remaining Power Spheres, Klamkabot teleported all of them across the galaxy, scattering them. He also teleported himself and the Floating Island away. Before he ran away, he vowed that he would prevent any of the Power Spheres to fall into their hands. Ever since, the Kubulus were commanded to hunt down and captured all of the Power Spheres until now. Extracted from the Prologue in BoBoiBoy: The Movie Comic Book Adaptation. Production As shown in the movie and its comic book adaptation, all Power Spheres, including Klamkabot and Ochobot, are created in the Floating Island. The island used to belong to the Kubulus, but now it was guarded by Klamkabot and the Power Sphere Lab Guard. Known Power Spheres * Klamkabot - the 1st generation of Power Sphera * MekaBot - the 6th generation of Power Sphera * MotoBot - the 8th generation of Power Sphera * Ochobot - the 9th generation of Power Sphera * BellBot - the * generation of Power Sphera * HookaBot - the * generation of Power Sphera * CardBot - the * generation of Power Sphera * FireBot -the * generation of Power Sphera * InviBot - the * generation of Power Sphera * BalloonBot - the * generation of Power Sphera * CementBot - the * generation of Power Sphera Powers Each Power Sphere has its own powers. For example: * Klamkabot had teleportation powers before it was given to Ochobot in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. * Ochobot has the ability to camouflage himself into a soccer ball as seen in Season 1, Episode 1 and Season 1, Episode 2. * MotoBot can drive very fast and be used as a vehicle in the second episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Power Spheres also have the ability to fly or levitate. They can scan anyone and anything. They can display images and videos in screen form or holographic form. They can hack into certain machines as shown by Ochobot in Season 3, Episode 1. They can transfer their energies to one another. They are revealed to have self-healing properties as explained in the fanmails section in the official BoBoiBoy magazine. Some Power Spheres have weapons. For example, Klamkabot has cannons that shoot laser beams. Powers given by Power Spheres Power Spheres have the ability to give powers to anyone. The powers given out by them usually come in a form of a watch called Power Band. However, not all the power sphere can gave the users a power via a Power Band. For instance, Captain Separo is using HookaBot as his hook-hand, BellBot becomes Cattus bell-necklace, and MotoBot is able to summon various vehicle for each users. As revealed by Ying in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 12, there are some Power Spheres that are proximity type, which means anyone within the proximity of the power field emitted by this type of Power Sphere can use the given power. One notable proximity type Power Sphere is InviBot. As stated in Season 1, Episode 1 and Season 1, Episode 3, Power Spheres are programmed to give their owners a power. Ochobot, despite being found by Adu Du and was activated using Tok Aba's Cocoa, mistook BoBoiBoy as his owner because he saw him first. Hence, Ochobot followed BoBoiBoy and ended up giving him power. Besides their owners, Power Spheres can also give powers to other people or other Power Spheres if they feel that they should have the powers. This was proven in: * Season 1, Episode 2: Ochobot gave powers to Yaya, Ying and Gopal to help BoBoiBoy. * Season 2, Episode 8: Ochobot gave Shadow Manipulation to Fang in order to escape from Adu Du and Probe. * BoBoiBoy: The Movie: Klamkabot gave his Teleportation Power to Ochobot in order to prevent the Tengkotak from having it. On the other hand, Power Spheres can refuse to give powers to people who they feel that they should not have. For example, Ochobot refused to give power to Adu Du in Season 2, Episode 8, while Klamkabot refused to give his Teleportation Power to Bora Ra. Despite so, their powers can be extracted by force, as seen when Yoyo Oo used a machine to try to forcefully extract the Teleportation Power from Klamkabot, and when Bora Ra forcefully extracted the Teleportation Power from Ochobot using his Black Hole Power. However, extraction of power by force can weaken and damage Power Spheres severely. The power data in Power Spheres can sometimes be scrambled, hence, they may forget and give wrong information about the given powers. After BoBoiBoy kicked Ochobot to save him from Adu Du, his power data was scrambled. This caused Ochobot to mistake Yaya's powers to be super strength and flight, while Ying's power to be super speed. He also forgot what Gopal's power was. If the bearer cannot control the power given, Power Spheres can take a portion of the power's full potential away. This is shown when Ochobot took away a portion of the full potential of the Shadow Manipulation because Fang was unable to control the Shadow Dragon. Though, doing this so can cause some damages to the Power Sphere. Ochobot fainted after doing that to Fang. He also suffered some memory loss and fainted every time he saw Fang as seen in the earlier episodes of Season 2. This damage can be repaired once the Power Sphere recovers the memory that has been lost as seen in the ending of Season 2, Episode 8 when Ochobot recovered the memory on how he gave Fang the Shadow Manipulation power. As revealed in Season 2 Finale, Power Spheres can also restore the full potential of a given power. This was shown when Ochobot gave Fang his full potential of his power so he could summon the Shadow Dragon to destroy PETAI. Power Spheres cannot create and give new powers once they used up their given powers as revealed in Season 3, Episode 25 as Ochobot only has five powers that time. However, they can give out their energies to upgrade the powers given in Power Bands as shown in the movie. As Cici Ko state in episode 1 in BoBoiBoy Galaxy, the power of Power Sphere must not used so frivolously since the power can be very dangerous and able to made a havoc and destruction throughout the universe. According Captain Kaizo in season 3, episode 25, only the chosen one who deserve to get a power from power sphere. List of Powers given by Power Spheres * By Ochobot: ** Elemental Powers (Lightning-Thunderstorm, Wind-Cyclone, Earth-Quake, Fire-Blaze, Water-Ice, Leaf-Thorn and Solar) and Elemental Split for BoBoiBoy ** Gravity Manipulation for Yaya ** Time Manipulation for Ying ** Molecule Manipulation for Gopal ** Shadow Manipulation for Fang * By Klamkabot: ** Teleportation Power for Ochobot * By an unknown Power Sphere: ** Black Hole Power for Bora Ra (as revealed in the fanmails) * By MotoBot: ** Motorbike for BoBoiBoy (colour changes depending on Elemental Forms) ** Jeep for Gopal ** Scooter for Yaya ** Mini Scooter for Ying ** Car for Fang (possible) * By BellBot: ** Size Enlargement for Cattus * By CardBot ** Creates cards that can trap and summon opponents or items for Jokertu * By InviBot: ** Creation of invisible items for Panto, BoBoiBoy and Gopal Trivia * The alternate name for Power Sphere is "Ball of Power" (Bola Kuasa). * Since Power Spheres have an abundance of energy, they can be used as an energy source as seen in Season 1 Finale when Adu Du and Probe used Ochobot as alternate source of energy for Mukalakus. * The Tengkotak Gang is one of the most dangerous Power Sphere hunters. * As revealed in Season 3 Finale, Captain Kaizo's mission is to collect as many Power Spheres and their given Power Bands as possible to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. * As revealed in BoBoiBoy Magazine #55, Ochobot is the last generation of Power Spheres. Gallery Ochobot 2.png|Ochobot Ochobot's first color design.png|Ochobot's first design Screenshot 2016-07-13-14-12-56.png|Ochobot's upgraded design Klamkabot.png|Klamkabot 976032 10151629094562280 2047469151_o.jpg Klamkabot Choki-choki card.jpg|Klamkabot with cannons BoBoiBoy Galaxy Concept Art (4).jpg|Various Power Spheres as shown in a concept art of BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Ochobot's Self-healing).png|Fanmails revealed about self-healing properties Motobot Episode 1.jpg|MotoBot Klamkabot1.png|Klamkabot in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Klamkabot2.png|Klamkabot's flashback. Power Sphere 1.png|Some Power Spheres run away and began hiding around the galaxy. Power Sphere 2.png|A green Power Sphere. Power Sphere 3.png|A Power Sphere was attacked by Bora Ra, an evil alien. Power Sphere 4.png|A yellow Power Sphere. Power Sphere 5.png|A Power Sphere being captured by evil aliens. Power Sphere 6.png|A Power Sphere being reprogramed as a weapon of destruction. ep 1-63.PNG|The other generation Power Spheres. Bellbot Close Up.jpg|BellBot f876793fc410410ba86790f56031a27d.png|HookaBot CardBot.PNG|CardBot FireBot.png|FireBot ms:Power Sphera id:Power Sphera Category:Robots Category:Power Balls Category:Power Spheres Category:Characters